The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 21: I Knew This Day Would Come Part 3
If you didn't read Part 2, then click here IT IS THE FINAL PART OF..THE SEASON 1 FINALE OF THE BUNKER! Last time on The Bunker 10FCA: I'm going to turn you into slaves. Pinkie Pie: We have to go NOW! Writer: Meh. I'm skipping this. NOW TO PART ONE! Part One Chris: So we have to fight them? Buttercup: Uh yeah. How else are they going to get back to normal? Bob: Uh no...I just realized something. Everyone else: WHAT?! Bob: ACF knows Karate...And Kung Fu.... Blossom: WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE WE CRASHED?!? Bob: I DON'T KNOW! 10FCA: (appears out of nowhere) Well if it isn't the welcoming party. Mordeci: And your lines suck. Mordeci, Rigby and everyone else: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 4th Wall: (braces for cracks, but didn't) ...YESH! 10FCA: ಠ_ಠ Narrator: Lulz 10FCA: Can I say something now? Everyone: Fine. 10FCA: So..Uh yeah. I brainwashed your friends...WITH CAKE! Tornadospeed: Like Portal? 10FCA: Yeah, but it isn't a lie >:) Justin Bieber (appears out of nowhere as well): And it's called Slave Cake! Meap: MEAP! (It does makes sense WHY you would call it that) 10FCA: So...ATTACK! (The 3 brainwashed people (ACF, Rainbow Dash and Dan if you forgot) are running towards the others) Mario: LETS A-GOOOOOOOOOOO Narrator: 4th Wall! GET THE POPCORN! THE BATTLE'S ABOUT TO START! 4th Wall: (gets popcorn) (During the fight, Robot Riot (from the best Disney Channel movie ever) plays) Phineas: I know I heard that song before...Hmm Bob: (references a future episode but can't tell due to...SPOILERZ!) 4th Wall: (cracks) This is getting old -_- (Robot Riot keeps playing) Yakko: Hey Dan! Dan: What? (Yakko pulls random rope, and an manvil falls on Dan's head) Dan: Ow. Bubbles: I'm gonna hate myself for this. (punches ACF) Narrator: This is getting good! Oh wait..THE BAD GUYS ARE WINNING! Rainbow Dash: (kicks Pinkie Pie) ACF: (manvils.......Yakko) Dan: (punchs Chris) (AFTER SOME MOAR PUNCING, KICKING, ETC) Buttercup: I'm not giving up yet! Come on guys! Bob: I've been kicked so hard..Ugh. 4th Wall: Hey Narrator? Narrator: Yeah? 4th Wall: CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS?! YOUR THE NARRATOR! Mochlum: He has a point. Narrator: I only say lines. I can't change the story. Writer: ... (4th Wall cracks) 4th Wall: Meh, I don't care. Bob: Guys...I HAVE AN IDEA! Part Two Everyone else: WHAT IS IT!? Bob: I'll tell you...If you come here. (Everyone (except the bad guys..Duh.) comes to where Bob is...BY ZE PLANE!) Bob: I think I know how to get their memories back. ... Everyone: Well..WHAT IS IT!? Bob: I'll tell you...IN SONG FORM! SONG TIME! Bob: The plan is fairly hard. But I think we can do it! All it's gonna take is talking and some other stuff. Everyone: GET THE DA POINT ALREADY! Bob (spoken): Fine. Bob: All we do is say something that they remember, and it it sure to work. Bob: And that is my plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. IN A NUTSHELL! Anyhow... Twilight Sparkle: Couldn't I use my Memory Spell? Bob: It can be back-up if the other thing doesn't work. Twilight: Okay. Bubbles: LET'S DO THIS! Pinkie Pie: (goes in front of Rainbow) Hey RD! Remember when we pranked Rarity? Rainbow Dash: Grrr... Pinkie Pie: Or when we pranked ACF? Or when I pranked you? (Rainbow was just about to attack Pinkie until..) Rainbow Dash: (eyes turn back to normal) What just happened? Bob: HAHA! It worked! WHO WANTS TO DO DAN? Everyone: (looks at Chris) Chris: Why me? Couldn't we send Bob or- Bob: Just do it. Chris: Fine. (goes to Dan) Hey Dan remember the time we stopped your dentist? Dan: ...Grr Narrator: Say, why does the brainwashed person say Grr? Did they lose their vocabulary or something? 4th Wall: Remember when RD spoke? Narrator: Oh yeah. Bob: CAN YOU GUYS BE QUIET? WERE TRYING TO SAVE OUR FRIENDS HERE! Narrator and 4th Wall: Well SORRY! Chris: ...Or when we went to Mr. Mumble's party? Dan: (eyes turns back to normal) What happened? All I remember is cake being smashed into my mouth, and then black... Bob: Now ACF...WHO WANTS TO?! Everyone else: ...Uh... ..... Bob: LET'S HAVE EVERYONE DO IT! Everyone else: OKAY! Bob: (goes to ACF) Hey...Remember when you ate 20 pizzas? Buttercup: Or when you played Brawl with me? ACF: ...Grr Narrator and 4th Wall: (facepalm) (glares at writer) Writer: ...I IS NOT IN THE MOOD FOR WORDS! ... Redsox: Or the idea for The Hunger Games parody movie? (ACF is about to attack the others, until...) Yakko: Remember when you kissed me? (Everything pauses) Shippers: I KNEW HE WOULD BRING THAT UP! Writer: No dip, Sherlocks. OF COURSE HE WAS GOING TO! IT WAS, LIKE, THE BIGGEST PART IN PART ONE! Shippers: Wut? Writer: Ugh. (facepalms) Meap: MEAP! (Can we get back to the story now?) Writer: ...Oh yeah. Sorry about that. (glares at the shippers) Shippers: ... (Everything resumes) Narrator: What's this? ACF: (eyes turn back to normal) What....What happened? I remember cake, 10FCA, abd black... Pinkie: WOOHOO! SHE'S BACK! Chris: Can we go home now? 4th Wall: But what about the info? THE BATTLE WITH JUSTIN BIEBER AND THEM?! ACF: Oh yeah....Fine. We'll do it. Narrator and 4th Wall: YAY! The Final Part... Justin Bieber: An epic battle, eh? Bob: WE CAN HEAR YOU! Justin: I KNOW! WE'VE BEEN HERE ALL THIS TIME! ACF: CAN WE STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER NAO?! Bob and Justin: Okay. .... Writer: EPIC BATTLE TIME! Mario: LET'S A GOOOOOOOOO Bob: Can you stop saying that? Mario: Fine. Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *starts running towards each other* (Blossom punchs Selena) (ACF drops an anvil on Jake T. Austin) (After that small battle,) ACF: Hey guys. I just remembered something. Everyone: What? ACF: Me, Rainbow and Dan weren't the only ones who ate that cake. Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah. ACF, Dan and Rainbow Dash: Kh2. (AT that monent, Kh2 appears in the room) Bob: Wait, HE GOT BRAINWASHED TOO?! I THOUGHT HE WAS WITH US ALL THIS TIME! Greg: He wasn't. ...... Bob: Let's do what we did before. MEMORIES! Rowley: I'LL DO IT! (goes to Kh) Hey, remember when you saved me from a wild dog? Or when- (Kh punchs Rowley) Bob: Well....That didn't work. Buttercup: How about I beat some sense into- Twilight Sparkle: NO! Let's use my Memory Spell! Bob: Be my guest. (Twilight goes up to Kh2) (Twilight does the Memory Spell) 1 MINUTE LATER... Kh2: Woah. What just happened? ACF: You ate that stupid cake, and punched Rowley. Rowley: I'M OKAY! ACF: Now....You guys. Justin Bieber: Indeed. 10FCA: Oooo. Epik battle! ACF: Bob. The portal to the 5th Dimension please. AFTER SENDING 10FCA TO THE 5TH DIMENSION... 10FCA: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! ONE DAY! (portal closes up) ACF: Now....IT'S BATTLE TIME! Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (everyone is running towards each other) EPIK BATTLE MONTAGE TIME! (Justin sings Baby, but ACF uses Mallet!) ACF: HAHA! >:D (Blossom punches Selena) Justin Bieber: NOOOOOOOOO YOU MONSTER! (tries to punch Blossom, but fails) Buttercup: LOSER! (kicks J.B.) Bubbles: Hey Ms. Montana? Hanna: Wut? Bubbles: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (SONIC SCREAM!) Hanna: MY EARS! (faints) Mochlum: (pocess the Moon) Moon: I SHALL DESTROY... DESTROY.... THE TEENS! TROLOLO! Meap: (uses RAINBOW BLAST! on Jake T. Autin) Jake T. Austin: DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Applejack & RD kick Demi in the face) Applejack: Glad your back. RD: And so am I. LATER... The Bunker: WE WIN! WOOHOO! Pinkie: You know what this calls for? Everybody: A PARTY! ACF: See you singers later! (everyone gets on the plane) Dan: What big jerk those teens are. RD: I agree. AFTER THE FLIGHT...AND CRASH.... ACF: Note to Self: Always include parachutes. Bob: Indeed. Pinkie: IT'S PARTY TIME! Everyone else: Oh yeah. WOOHOO! AFTER THE PARTY... Meap: MEAP! (You know what else we need to do?) ACF: Of course. SONG TIME! Meap: MEAP! (WAIT! It's the never before seen extended version!) ACF: Okie. 4th Wall: (cracks) Meh. FINAL SONG! AND THE FINAL FINAL PART! Meap: Even though were stuck in a little bunker Blossom: Even though there's a giant war over here Wakko and Bubbles: We still have food (Wakko eats pizza and a bunch of other stuff) Redsox, Twilight Sparkle, and ACF: We still have books *episode 2 reference* Everyone: And we still have each other! It's gonne be fine! It's gonna be fine! Don't worry, 'cause it's gonna be fine! Patrick: We still have PIE! SpongeBob: AND GREEN HAM! MP, Tornado, Mario, and Sonic: DON'T FORGET THE NINTENDO AND SEGA GAMES! Tornadospeed: And Portal! ACF: And our HD 3D TV! And out 3D Blu-ray! Fluttershy: And the little critters Pinkie Pie: And the parties! Phineas: And our inventions! Isabella: And LO-I mean COOKIES! Bob: And TV! ACF: (spoken) I just said that. Bob: (spoken) Who cares? Let's finish the song. ... Everyone: And everything we ever wanted...! So, it's gonna be fine, it's gonna be fine! Don't worry now, 'cause it's going to be fine! Perry: Grurururur Gaepora: I still take baths! Major Monogram: And I still...Do stuff. Buford: I still bully him Baljeet: And I still like math. 4th Wall: I still break alot! Meap: WERE RUNNING OUTTA TIME! Everyone: So, it's gonna be fine, it's gonna be fine! Don't worry now, 'cause it's going to be fine! ACF: Don't worry now, 'cause it's gonna be.... Everyone: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Narrator: SO THE DAY HAS BEEN SAVED! THANKS TO...THE ENTIRE BUNKER! Man I missed saying that. 4th Wall: You said- Narrator: I mean't the beginning. 4th Wall: Oh. Okay. THE EN-''' ACF: WAIT! There's one more thing I want to do... (stares at Yakko) Yakko: Wha- Ohh.... (ACF begins kissing Yakko...Again (Have I gone mad?)) Everyone else: AGAIN? ACF: (stops kissing) Yep. (begins kissing again) '''END